


Homecoming

by scribblemoose



Series: Merlin Missing Scenes Fics [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1.10, Moment of Truth, Merlin is home with Hunith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> with thanks to Kis for betaing.

Somehow, during the months that Merlin had spent in Camelot, Ealdor had shrunk.  
  
He couldn't pinpoint exactly how. For a long time before he'd left the village, he'd had to duck through doorways that had become too low, so it wasn't just the size of the houses. It was everything. Even the chickens looked smaller than Camelot's, not to mention scrawnier.  
  
But still, as Merlin sat on the low bench outside his mother's house and looked out over the little houses and the narrow street and small, compact fields, it felt a lot like home.  
  
"Do you have any mending or anything you need doing?"  
  
Hunith stroked Merlin's shoulder, fingers running expertly over the seam of his tunic.  
  
Merlin rested his own hand on top of hers, and squeezed gently. "No, thanks. I'm fine."  
  
"At least everything still fits," she said, sitting down beside him. "Don't tell me you've stopped growing at last."  
  
Merlin considered this for a moment. It was true that the hem of his sleeves still brushed his knuckles; his boots felt like a second skin and there was no sign of ankles peeking out of the bottom of his trousers. "You could be right," he said with a chuckle. "I told you it'd happen eventually."  
  
His mother smiled at him. "Well, that'll save on linen. You look a little broader, perhaps."  
  
"Nah. Arthur says I look like a bundle of string beans when I run."  
  
"Does he, now?"  
  
Merlin grinned happily. "He doesn't like that I can run faster than him."  
  
He didn't mention that this had never been put to the test; that although Arthur wasn't as lithe as Merlin he was immensely fit and at the peak of physical perfection; that Merlin's quiet confidence came more from the knowledge that he could (and would) cheat if necessary. Hunith was apparently blinded by maternal pride (or knew better than to probe too hard), because she just smiled and nodded, and Merlin felt her quiet presence next to him and realised in one heart-wrenching tug exactly how much he'd missed her. So much. So, so much.  
  
"How have things been?" Merlin asked. "Apart from, y'know." His eyes flickered to her bruise, fading fast thanks to Gaius's treatment but still obscene, hateful, stoking his rage and determination to find whoever did it and make them pay.  
  
"The same as usual. Rebecca had twins not long after you left, tiny but they both survived, a girl and a boy. Apart from that, until now... It's been very quiet without you, my boy."  
  
"Funny, Gaius says Camelot was a lot quieter before I got there."  
  
He said it with a grin and her eyes twinkled back at him, but she said, "I hope you haven't been giving him trouble."  
  
"I try not to. Anyway, see, here I am, still managed to keep my head on, not even singed."  
  
Deep frown lines creased her face at that and Merlin regretted the words immediately. He squeezed her hand. "I'm fine. Most of my days are very boring, I promise you. There's a lot of scrubbing and polishing and running up and down stairs. I hardly ever have time to get into trouble."  
  
"I'm pleased to hear it. You're a good boy, Merlin."  
  
Her hand felt small in his, and Merlin and looked across the field to see Arthur striding towards them. The sun lit his hair and gleamed off his armour; he looked noble and romantic, like something out of one of those courtly tales the chambermaids were obsessed with.  
  
"He's very handsome," said Hunith.  
  
"Never mind that," Merlin said. "Have you seen the shine on that armour? It takes hours, you know."  
  
Hunith laughed, and in that moment Merlin felt a flash of real happiness that he hadn't felt in months.  
  
 _fin_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
